A tensile test, also known as a tension test, is a fundamental type of mechanical test performed on a material. Tensile tests are performed using a tensile test sample bar which is pulled at either end using a specified force for a predetermined amount of time, or until failure. A tensile test is performed to determine how a material will react to forces being applied in tension. Tensile strength, strain, yield strength, and the modulus of elasticity are all common factors measured during a tensile test.
To properly perform a tensile test, a tensile test sample bar is required to have accurate markings. These markings are measured before the tensile test takes place, during the tensile test, and after the tensile test. These measurements are used to calculate the various qualities of the material (i.e., modulus of elasticity). Benchmarks must be accurate to properly calculate these material properties. Benchmarks are used to allow fit back measurements to determine percent elongation upon fracture. The fractured sample, having fractured ends, is fit back together to determine the change in length between the benchmarks thereby determining the percent elongation. Traditionally, two lines, or benchmarks, are scribed into the tensile test sample bar by manually measuring the distance between the two scribed benchmarks. Manually measuring the space in between the benchmarks may result in an imprecise measurement thereby tarnishing post fracture measurements.
Furthermore, the process of manually measuring the spacing distance between the benchmarks is a time-consuming process.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus and method to more accurately and quickly measure and scribe benchmarks into a tensile test sample bar.